totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Hokejowa gra
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 4 Chef Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Milczące Słonie nie odpuszczają i dalej wygrywają, jednak tym razem walkowerem, gdyż Izzy nie stawiła się na wyzwaniu po czym ja pożegnaliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że Chris już wróci z tego "urlopu" bo nie mam ochoty robić za dwóch! Siadać i Oglądać Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa! Stołówka Duncan, Geoff, Justin i Leshawna jedzą śniadanie i rozmawiają (tylko Ezekiel się gdzieś zapodział). Leshawna Musimy koniecznie wygrać wyzwanie i mieć dostęp do willi. Justin Racja, te warunki potwornie działają na cerę. Leshawna A ten tylko o sobie. Człowieku wiesz jakie tam są luksusy i jeszcze bez tego pasożyta. Justin Ej... Leshawna Mówię o kucharzu. Justin Aha. Duncan Racja, z niego to prawdziwy psychol. Geoff Oj tam, może po prostu miał trudne dzieciństwo i zamiast się dobrze bawić to ciągle musiał tyrać w kuchni. Okazuje się, że Chef stał kilka metrów od nich. Chef ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ KARALUCHY I JEŚĆ, BO JAK SIĘ JESZCZE SŁOWEM ODEZWIECIE TO NIE BĘDZIE OBIADU. Duncan To ja gadam. Nie będę tego jadł. Willa (stołówka) Cody Ja nie mogę, ale te naleśniki są pyszne. Owen A te frytki... palce lizać. Courtney Żyrafy mogą tylko pomarzyć, zapewne Duncan i reszta zawali kolejne wyzwanie i nie trzeba się będzie przenosić. Gwen Racja. Po co w ogóle się pakować? Nagle do stołówki w willi wchodzi Chris, który miał podartą koszulę, podbite prawe oko i wyglądał jakby wylazł ze śmietnika. Wszyscy CHRIS!!! Cody Stary wyglądasz jak by Cię huragan stratował. Chris Żaden huragan, po prostu się poślizgnąłem. Trent Tak, a ta podarta koszula? Chris Co? (spogląda na siebie) A to. Po prostu przyciąłem drzwiami. Gwen Ta jasne. Powiedz lepiej, że niektórym nie spodobało się to, że postanowiłeś odejść i wiemy również, że bez Chefa to jesteś mocny tylko w gębie. Chris Wcale nie! A tak właściwie to gdzie Chef? Owen Jak to gdzie? U siebie w stołówce. Stołówka Chef patrzy w przepisy kulinarne, nagle wchodzi Chris. Chef CHRIS! Chris HUTCHET! Chris Kupę lat przyjacielu. Chef Ziom wyglądasz jakbyś wylazł z kubła na śmieci. Chris A czujesz jakiś smród? Chef To Ty? A myślałem, że spaliłem hamburgery. Chef A tak właściwie co się stało? Chris (zaczyna mówić, ale zmienia się scena) Boisko Wściekłe Żyrafy siedzą na boisku Duncan i Geoff grają w tenisa ziemnego, a Leshawna i Justin dopingują. Geoff serwuje. Leshawna Brawo Geoff. Duncan (obija piłkę tak mocno, że Geoff nie zdołał jej dosięgnąć) Ha wyrównujemy. Leshawna Ile jest? Geoff 2 do 1 w gemach, a w punktach 30 do 30 Na boisko wchodzi Chris i Chef. Duncan Może mi ktoś powiedzieć czemu ten idiota przebrał się za Ezekiela? Chris Słyszałem to i ostrzegam, że jak się nie uspokoisz to wylecisz z programu. Na boisko przychodzą Milczące Słonie. Courtney I co gotowi na kolejna porażkę. Oj chyba uciekł wam 1 zawodnik. Geoff Courntey wiesz, że Cię lubię, ale nie chce żebyś obrażała mój zespół. Leshawna Chris co się stało w oko?. Chris Aaa nic takiego. Chris '''Dobra czas na wyzwanie. W dzisiejszym dniu podobnie jak 2 odcinki wcześniej będziemy się zajmować sportem. '''Cody Co tym razem? Chris Hokej na trawie. Duncan Ale ich jest 7 a nas 4. Chris To dziwne bo powinno być was 5. Duncan No ale Ezekiel olewa wszystkie wyzwania. Chris Ok. Słonie troje z was siada na ławce rezerwowych. Cody, Courtney i DJ siadają na ławce. Chris Ok w takim razie wybierzcie kapitana i bramkarza. Duncan Cóż normalnie to ja bym był kapitanem, ale Geoff... oddaję Tobie to stanowisko. Geoff Dzięki ziom. tylko kto stanie na bramce. Wiem Leshawna. Leshawna Czemu ja? Geoff Bo dzięki tobie słonie będą miały 1% szans na strzelenie na gola. Milczące Słonie. Beth To kto będzie kapitanem. Trent Wybieram Gwen. Owen Popieram Trenta. Gwen Dobra, niech będzie. Owen A Ternt na bramkę. Trent Wiesz, Ty byś się lepiej nadał. Owen Nie, nie mogę. Trent Czemu? Owen Nie mieszczę się w bramkę stary. Trent Aha. Chef i Chris komentują mecz z wieżowca. Chris Witam wszystkich na meczu hokeja na trawie. Zawodnicy przygotowują się do rozpoczęcia Gwen i Geoff z przeciwnych drużyn zaczynają mecz. Gwen przejmuje piłkę i podaje do bramkarza. Trent wychodzi z pola karnego, Co on wyprawia powinien w tym czasie stać na bramce? Duncan przejmuje tą piłkę biegnie prosto na bramkę przeciwników STRZELA.... Ach nie trafił mimo, że bramka była pusta, to piłka odbija się jednak o słupek. Trent wraca na bramkę i wybija piłkę. Duncan znów przechwytuje i podaje do Justina. Justin biegnie, ale co on robi, to nie ta bramka Strzela na szczęście Leshawna broni. Leshawna postanowiła samodzielnie rozprawić się z drużyna przeciwną, ale po co? Co się dzieje z tymi bramkarzami wychodzą z pola karnego i mają nadziej na strzelenie gola. Podaje do Kapitana swojej drużyny Geoff biegnie i STRZELA piłka przelatuje obok bramkarza i ląduje w siatce cóż za piękny gol. 1-0 dla żyraf. Chef odgwizduje koniec meczu. Chris I cóż to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o ten mecz. Wściekłe Żyrafy wygrywają 1-0 A słonie spotkamy się na ceremonii. Żyrafy idą do willi niosąc Geoffa na rękach. Duncan Brawo kapitanie. Willa(Salon) Leshawna (kładzie się na kanapie) Aah, to jest życie. Justin Ciekawe czy maja tu spa? Leshawna Na pewno, przecież to willa McLean'a. Duncan wchodzi do salonu z napojami. Duncan Elo ekipa, trzeba uczcić nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo Po czym wszyscy wznieśli toast. Chris (megafon) Wszyscy zawodnicy mają zgłosić się na ceremonii eliminacji powtarzam wszyscy. Ceremonia Chris Witajcie dawno mnie tu nie było ale postanowiłem wrócić. Idźcie do pokoju zwierzeń i zagłosujcie. (PZ Courtney) To chyba oczywiste. (PZ Trent) Nie oszukujmy się. Chris Cóż mam dla was komunikat. Trent wstaje Trent Ja też. Rezygnuję. Wszyscy (Zdziwienie) Gwen Czemu? Trent To nie ma sensu widzę jaka jesteś szczęśliwa z Duncanem, a ja tylko się mieszam. Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej gdy po prostu odejdę. Gwen Ale Trent to nie prawda. Ja nadal Cię lubię. Nie ważne od tego co się stanie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Trent Serio, więc mam jeszcze szanse? Gwen Raczej nie. Może kiedyś. (powiedziała lekko się rumieniąc) Trent Cóż i tak już się z tym pogodziłem. Ważne byśmy nie byli wrogami Chris Ekhem. Mogę dokończyć? Po pierwsze Trent nigdzie nie odchodzi, to ja przychodzę. Z związku z tym dzisiaj było wyzwanie z nagrodą, a jest nią nauka gry w hokeja z trenerem Hutchetem. Żyrafy (Vivat) Żyrafy udają się do willi Geoff Trzeba to jakoś uczcić Duncan Racja. Ale mogli nam dać innego trenera. Ciekawostki *DJ pojawił się, ale się nie odezwał. *Ezekiel został wspomniany, lecz przez cały odcinek się nie pojawia. *Chris wraca w tym odcinku. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney i Trent. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek bez eliminacji. Została ona odwołana z okazji powrotu Chrisa do programu. *Po raz pierwszy drużyna Wściekłych Żyraf wygrywa. **Również po raz pierwszy chłopak przyczynia się do wygranej. *Jak na ironie, Gwen mówi, że nie trzeba będzie się pakować, podobnie jak Courtney wyśmiewa się z Wściekłych Żyraf, ze znowu przegrają, a wygrywają. *Jest to drugi odcinek o tematyce sportowej. Pierwszym był Mecz. *Obydwie osoby, które są wybrane na kapitana mają imię na "G". *Po raz pierwszy nie widać, ani nie jest wspomniany palmtop Courtney. *Żaden z niekonkurujących zawodników nie jest wspomniany w tym odcinku. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa